Grey Waldgrun
Grey Waldgrun is a teacher at Beacon Academy and former member of team Riesling. Background Born and bred in Vale, Grey is the younger child of a family of four, with a twin sister, Rouge, who later became the leader of his team. Very few particularly special events occurred during his early life: He grew up an ordinary, healthy child. Attended combat school with his sister and future teammates- Rost and Lila- whom he later named two of his own children after. During initiation, they made it to the forest temple and retrieved their relics without encountering a single Grimm, and were almost universally average students. The only area in which they excelled was forging weapons, easily finding new and effective ways of combating the creatures of Grimm. His astounding normalcy lasted until the year he graduated from Beacon and his team went on their first mission as official hunters. During a patrol on the coast north of vale, they were overrun by a stampede of Grimm making it's way towards the city. Grey himself was severely wounded, and made the rest of the team return to Vale in order to secure reinforcements to deal with the thousand or so Grimm in the hoard that had outmatched them. By the time the rest of team RSLG had returned to get him, he was gone. Not dead, missing, and they spent several weeks trying to find him, eventually stumbling across a small faunus village. Grey had been taken in by the village and his wounds were treated, during his time there he had fallen in love with a faunus girl named Sylvia and chose to stay in the village instead of returning to vale. After nearly two decades away, he returned to the kingdom to enroll his eldest in Beacon, bringing with him his wife and two younger children. Upon returning, he acquired a teaching position at Beacon Academy Personality A very fatherly sort, can’t seem to stop himself from stepping in when interpersonal conflicts arise. Takes great care to ensure all of his students meet their full potential, and will not hesitate to speak up when a student is slacking off, including his own children. Good at defusing tension between others, avoids confrontation when possible. Appearance Grey is a man of average height and noticeably slim build, with messy dark brown hair down to his shoulders and pale green eyes. When in the field he will typically wear black jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt under a heavily pocketed brown leather jacket with steel toed hiking boots. While teaching, he tends to dress up, wearing a bright blue suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. Skills and equipment Weapon * Name: Kriegsgott * Wielder: Grey Waldgrun * Maker/Smith: Grey Waldgrun * Type: Variant Dust Rocket Axe * Weapon Derivation: SMAW, greataxe * Design: cobalt blue shaft with silver blades and black grips, launcher mode features a silver and cobalt blue scope. five pointed star is engraved on each blade. * Holstered/Inactive form: folds up into a briefcase * Form 1: A double bladed axe measuring 6' long with inward curved ractangular blades 2' long by 6" wide. * Form 2: shaft splits into sections, with three lowering below and containing dust, one releasing a scope and firing grip, while the rest of the body slides forward into a more compact position. A shoulder pad is extended from just below the blades. in this mode, it resembles and functions as a SMAW * Features: can fire short range explosive blasts from the base of the shaft while in axe mode. dust can be accessed freely by a small port on the side of each canister, allowing it to be used with Grey's semblance. * Dust Capacity: each of the dust holding segments contains two dust canisters, with wind, fire, earth, ice, force, and steam being available. * Usage: while in axe form, Kriegsgott functions as would be expected, secering limbs and inflicting severe wounds to grimm. SMAW form allows missiles of pure dust to be charged up and fired up to 50 meters, with variable strength and composition. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Kriegsgott is German, and means war-god. Semblance * Name:Snare * User: Grey Waldgrun * Visual effect: glyph shaped like a Celtic knot made from chain * Type: Glyph * General description: creates a glowing glyph on the ground that releases spectral chains when triggered * General limitations: can only deploy 3 at once, chains can be * broken by applied aura or brute force, chains and glyphs fade after 15 minutes unless augmented by dust * Visual effect:glowing glyph, shaped like a Celtic knot made of chains * Active ability(1): glyph uncoils into spectral chains, bound to the circular edges of the glyph, and the chains will wrap around the one who activates it. * Dust interaction (any): chains are imbued with the properties of the used dust and will last for a far longer period of time Statistics * Strength: 3 * Agility: 3 * Aura reserve: 3 * Aura manipulation: 3 * Dust Manipulation: 1 * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon Skill (General): 1 Trivia Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Beacon Teacher